pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi Gets Busted
The seventh Season 30 episode. Phineas and Ferb are building a giant radio. But every time the boys leave, Luigi is left, making Candace believe Luigi is doing the schanigan. Episode Summary Mario and Phineas are listening to the radio. Phineas thinks that the radio has a bit of bad quality. Phineas determines that they will make a giant radio. Luigi comes. He thought they'd already made a jukebox. Phineas tells him that was different. Mario wonders where Perry is. Perry enters using the bunny enterance again. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is up to no good. He is using technology of the Go-Away Inator and the Invisinator to make an evil invention. Perry salutes and takes off. Mario tells Phineas and Ferb he needed to meet Peach and Toad at Googleplex Mall to shop. Mario leaves, and Phineas and Ferb start building. Then, Ferb goes to get a tool. So does Phineas. Candace rushes out and asks what Luigi is up to. He starts, but Candace has the urge to bust Luigi. Luigi sighes. Meanwhile, Perry arrives to find out Doofenshmirtz is sick, and Bowser is taking over the evil plan. Perry is trapped in a cage. Bowser tells Perry that with the invention, he will shoot the billboard that Doofenshmirtz had been meaning to get rid of. Lame, thinks Perry. Back in the yard, Phineas and Ferb are building, when Phineas remembers some wires. Candace comes again, and thinks Luigi has made progress. Candace calls Linda. Luigi is getting confused. Perry manages to free himself by using the same thing he used to escape the helmet. Bowser gets shocked. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb make the final touch to it. A song starts to play in HQ sound. Phineas, Ferb, and Luigi high-five. But Luigi is also nervous. He gets out the Poltergust just in case Candace returns. Candace did return, but Luigi dare not use it. She said Linda would be on her way. Meanwhile, Perry punched Bowser. A strange ball thing rolled out of Bowser's pocket. Meanwhile, Bowser zapped something. It was the radio. Luigi noticed the radio was gone. He was relieved. But then, Perry quickly pressed the reverse button, and the radio comes back. Luigi curses the mysterious force. Then, Perry escapes as the ball went under a gas tank. The building exploded. Bowser wondered why Doof's building exploded so easily. It explodes again. Then again. Linda comes to the yard and sees what Luigi did. Luigi got grounded for 10 minutes. Candace was mad that it was a short punishment for a large thing. Next time, she would try harder. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Ooh. I like this song." Whatcha' Doin? None Perry's enterance to lair The bunny thing again Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... (gets interupted) Errors *There is no possible way Bowser could have a pocket Continuity *Third title to have someone getting busted (Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Candace Gets Busted) *Doofenshmirtz uses the Go-Away Inator and Invisinator (Candace Gets Busted, Don't Even Blink, Yoshi's Crisis *Bowser wants to get rid of the billboard (I Scream, You Scream) *Brick is on the billboard (Toy to the World) *Perry uses the bunny enterance (Suddenly Suzy) *Luigi mentions the jukebox (Make Play) *Luigi uses the Poltergust (Power-Up School) *Bowser wonders why Doof's building explodes easily (Ask a Foolish Question) *Second time Doofenshmirtz is sick (My Fair Goalie) Mario Continuity *Luigi uses the Poltergust (Luigi's Mansion) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major part of this season *'Never Say Never': Something that sounds like the song is heard on the radio *'Mr. and Mrs. Smith': Perry knocks a exploding metal ball under a gas tank Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher